Fat Cakes
Fat Cakes are popular baked goods. They are made with marshmallow and contain pink coconut shavings on top and a chocolate cake in the middle with cream filling. They are a parody of Sno Balls, as well as a parody of Tastykake. Fat Cakes are Sam's favorite junk food, as she states in iMust Have Locker 239: "Mama knows her Fat Cakes." In the episode iChristmas, in Sam asking Carly many questions to prove she knows her well, one question she asks is what her favorite junk food is. Carly answers "Fat Cake", it being the correct answer; indeed her favorite food. In iGo to Japan, Low-Fat Fat Cakes are introduced. In iStart a Fanwar, Fat Shakes were introduced, which are Fat Cake-flavored milkshakes, from the same company. Nora's father wrote the jingle for the fat cake company which is "I don't need nothing... but a fat cake!" and the iCarly gang was trapped where Nora's father recorded the jingle. Jennette McCurdy, while being interviewed on Clevver TV, said she had to eat many "Fat Cakes", which are actually just repackaged Sno Balls®. She stated they were actually quite dry. What Do Fat Cakes Taste Like? During a guest appearance on The Rosie Show Jennette McCurdy explained that "A Fat Cake tastes like coconut and chocolate and a lot of cream. They're good and I say that lightly. They're not fantastic. The chocolate cake is a little dry sometimes. And they come, like, prepackaged. So it's not like they're freshly made or anything. So it's probably been sitting in the package for a couple years." (McCurdy appears to actually be describing a Sno Ball.) Jennette may be describing Canadian Fat Cakes as seen on iToe Fat Cakes. Mentions/Appearances In iToe Fat Cakes, Sam is awarded a Golden Ticket by the rest of the iCarly gang for being good for 10 days, so her, Freddie, Spencer, and Gibby go to Canada for a trip to Fat Cake World Headquarters. Because Sam tries to smuggle Fat Cakes across the border on the way back to America, they are trapped, unable to get back to the United States. *Fat Cakes are one of Sam Puckett's favorite foods of all time. When she went to Japan, Sam filled her suitcase with Low-Fat Fat Cakes. *In iChristmas alternate reality, Sam asks Carly what her favorite junk food is, and Carly replies, "Fat Cakes." *In iMeet Fred, someone throws a Fat Cake at Freddie's head (a Low-Fat Fat Cake). Annoyed, Freddie yells that he is going to keep it. *Sam is seen on Spencer's couch in iMeet Fred eating a Fat Cake. *Sam wins Locker 239 in iMust Have Locker 239 by guessing the correct amount of Fat Cakes in a very large container. **'Sam:' Mama knows her Fat Cakes. **'Sam:' Fat Cakes, YEAH!!! *In iSpeed Date, she also announces that she is going to "go throw Fat Cakes at joggers." (They're Low-Fat Fat Cakes)! *In iPsycho, Nora stated that her father created the famous jingle for Fat Cakes. *In iSell Penny-Tees, when Sam walks in with the boxes of Penny T's, Freddie jokingly asks if she knocked out the Fat Cake truck driver. *In iStart a Fanwar, Pam gives Sam a Fat Cake for lunch. *In iStart a Fanwar, Sam buys a Fat Cake flavored milkshake called a "Fat Shake." *In iParty with Victorious, Sam says she'll bet a truckload of Fat Cakes that Steven's cheating on Carly. *In iToe Fat Cakes, Canadian Fat Cakes are said to taste better because they are made with "Cane Fat", unlike American Fat Cakes, which are made with "Corn Fat". This is a reference to soda companies, especially Coca-Cola®, who in the 1980s switched their sweetener from cane sugar to High Fructose Corn Syrup, which is associated with lesser quality taste, and although not proven, adverse health affects, which inadvertently created a cult following of Mexican Coke, but unlike Canadian Fat Cakes, Mexican Coke isn't illegal, and doesn't have to be smuggled into America, as it's often shipped to supermarkets throughout the US. *The factory is likely in Vancouver. Types *Canadian Fat Cakes (illegal in the US). *Fat Cakes. *Fat Free Fat Cakes. *Fat Shakes. *Low-Fat Fat Cakes. External links *FatCakesYeaTutorials - YouTube (Jan. 14, 2011) Gallery Fat Cakes.jpg Import 000629.jpg Import 000530.jpg Import 000531.jpg FatCakes.jpg|Students had to guess the number of fat cakes to get locker 239 S3320x240-10.png|Sam eating a Fat Cake S3220x240-7.png|Someone throws a Fat Cake at Freddie's head 010.jpg hostess-snoballs-25189.jpg|Fat cakes are a parody of Hostess® Sno Balls®. SamFatCakes102.png Dudewithfatbag.jpg|CEO of Fat Cakes Canada holding a Fat Bag. Samwithfatbag.jpg|Sam sucking the cream out of a Fat Bag. Samwithfatcakes.jpg|Sam, hiding her fat cakes Category:Food Category:Parodies Category:Recurring Category:Items or Objects Category:Mentioned Category:Fat Cakes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 4